


Acceptable happiness

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Acceptable happiness, Date Night, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After an advice from Wesley, Angel tries to get some acceptable happiness with Nina.
Relationships: Angel/Nina Ash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Acceptable happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It disappointed me a little that we didn't get more of Angel/Nina in the show, since while they had good interactions, it felt to me that we didn't get enough of the development of their relationship.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"So, how long has it been since you've been out on a date?" Nina asked as she and Angel were in a restaurant meant for both humans and supernatural beings.

"Been a while." Angel admitted, while going over the menu and trying to avoid anything with human blood in it as he smiled at her and looked around at the people eating and talking and walking around. "You know, at moments like these, it's easy to forget that…"

"…the world is much bigger than you think?" Nina asked and Angel nodded. "I admit, maybe I have thought about the supernatural from time to time but until you came, I didn't think it was real. And for better or worse, you changed my life, Angel. Not for worse, I'm not blaming you for that but… I can't say that it's for better either."

Angel nodded in understanding. "I guess that I brought you a whole new perspective on things, did I?"

"I guess." Nina nodded. "But if it weren't for you, I sure could've ended up worse."

Angel nodded. He was lucky to have resources of Wolfram & Hart to protect Nina and others from her werewolf side.

A while later, the waiter brought them their meal, while Nina tasted her soup, while Angel ate on a steak soaked with blood.

* * *

"Look, I get that because we're different people now, we need to make go with things a bit differently but from what I can tell, we still have heart. I mean, I have Jill and Amanda, you have Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Lorne… as long as we've got people who love us and who we can love back, there's still hope for us, right?" Nina pointed out, while she held Angel by his arm as they walked down the street.

"There are days when I do believe it myself, trust me, but… lately it hasn't been easy to hold on to that hope." Angel said, still remembering losing Cordelia.

"Angel, if you keep holding onto that doubt, then you'll always be lost." Nina noted, turning to him. "I mean… you know you're not alone, right? Isn't it better let go of what you've lost and look for what's in front of you?"

"It's not as simple as you think." Angel said. While he still had his friends, they didn't understand him as well as Buffy or Cordelia. "But you're right. Maybe I can try."

"Angel, I know that you've lost people and I know what can happen but… just because you can't have it all the way doesn't mean that the road is completely off-limits to you. Isn't it worth trying at least?" Nina noted.

"Acceptable happiness is enough." Angel said, remembering Wesley's advice. "You're right. Maybe I could give it a shot. Maybe I can't have perfect happiness but… I can try to have at least some."

* * *

Nina had dropped her top and bra on the floor, while she also unbuttoned Angel's shirt, exposing his chest as they laid down on the bed, while she started to touch his muscular arms, while he brushed her hair in between his fingers and as much as they tried to keep it at slow pace, they kept getting more and more carried away before suddenly, Nina stopped and laid down.

"Whoa… that was…" Nina was barely able to talk in between heavy breaths.

"What? Was it too much?" Angel asked, panting out.

"No. No. It was great. I mean, I could hold on a bit longer but…" Nina trailed off and Angel immediately understood.

"Right…" Angel said. At least it didn't end up like with Buffy.

"So… was acceptable happiness enough?" Nina teased, pinching Angel's nose.

"Well…" Angel smiled. It wasn't as fierce as with Buffy but he knew it would be too risky to try it again and as passionate when in a moment of pain and despair with Darla, but that shouldn't be the case here but Angel was satisfied enough. "If it's like this… I can take it."

"Look, Angel, I know that we may never go as far as we'd like to but… you don't have to be alone, you know that, right?" Nina asked, placing her hand on Angel's breast, while she got up, bathing in the glow of the moonlight.

"I guess we could see it through." Angel said as they kissed but tried not to get carried away in passionate kisses before she got up.

"How about we get some food up here and we'll try again in an hour?" Nina teased, while dropping the blanket off her naked body, with her features showing in the moonlight.

"I'm good with that." Angel said as Nina entered the bathroom and Angel then heard shower running and saw steam coming out from the door as he smiled in satisfaction and placed the back of his head on his hands and smiled, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe he didn't have to be perfectly happy but this seemed like enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
